Alive on an Island
by pianoluv
Summary: ﻿When the 15Love gang begin having weird dreams about their long lost friends, they plan to face the past once and for all. But something is wrong!Will the fate of Meg and Sebastian repeat itself with the gang? Find out! on HOLD, sry
1. Chapter 1

**Chap. #1- _Awakened by a Dream_**

**When the 15/Love gang begin having weird dreams about their long lost friends, they reunite, to face their fear of flying to the Hampstead tournament, but something is wrong! Will the fate of Meg and Sebastian repeat itself with the gang? Find Out!**

**-Author**

-Story

Cody Mires woke with a start, "Not again! Not now!" she said to herself. She went into the bathroom of her apartment and splashed cold water onto her face. "It was so long ago, so why do they still stay in my head?" Cody asked herself.

It had been five, busy years ago since the gang had left Cascadia. Squib, Cameron and Tannis had all gone pro and were now working together on a self-funded team they called '15/love'. Addeena worked for them as a personal sports medic and Rick was now officially the 'Best Principal That Cascadia Had Ever Seen' according to 'Sports Illustrated Magazine'. As For her, she was now 15/Love's private photographer, snapping a picture of every special moment each player had.

For each member of the old gang, their dream life was coming true, except for two of them, and this, was what had awakened Cody in the middle of the night.

Megan and Sebastian had died in a tragic plane crash in their last year at Cascadia coming home from the Hampstead tournament for which both had been carefully selected. It had hurt so bad when Gunns had told them the news. Addeena and Squib had taken it the hardest, she barley coming out her room for food, him going into somewhat of a denial, but in the end, they had all made their peace in their own way, or so Cody had thought.

About a week ago, She had begun to have strange dreams about her unfortunate friends. It always started out the same. Both Meg and Sebastian dancing a sort of, tribal war ritual around an openbon-fire on this tropical island, then they would begin chanting out the names of the whole gang in unison, throwing great, big palm leaves on to the fire with every name.

It was so weird that Cody had hardly given it a second thought last Saturday when they had first begun, but the visions were getting clearer and the voices louder with each night. Was she, Cody Mires, the sensible one out of the whole bunch, going insane? "Of course not," she said in that understanding voice that her friends had heard so many times. She didn't feel any better. The young photographer chuckled a little to herself, "maybe it only works on other people".

"Hey Cody! What's wrong?" Squib asked from the couch in her living room. He'd been sleeping in her apartment ever since Cameron had kicked him out of theirs.

"Go back to sleep," Cody yelled back, "I'm alright!".

"Ok, as long aaaaaaaaaaaaas your ok," Squib said giving a enormous yawn, and within minutes, he was snoring loudly again. Cody chuckled to herself again. Those snores were exactly the reason why Cameron had kicked him. Squib had assured her that he would be out by the next day but, that had been a month ago. She was still bugging him to get his own apartment but truth be known, she liked him there. They were going out anyway and the cocky, young tennis star had all but popped the question.

Cody sighed, "Oh well, I guess he'll do it in his own time, in his own way,".

It was funny, all the original couples from tennis school were now together. Her and Squib and Cameron and Tannis had been going steady for at least four out of the five years since Cascadia, and Addeena and Nate had gotten married a year ago **( Sry, I forgot to mention him above. He became a journalist for a prestigious Canadian nature magazine)**. Rick was even dating Cody's older sister Candy!** (Sonny isn't out of school yet**).

Nothing had been the same after Meg and Sebastian, yet, life had went on. The two determined tennis stars had never been forgotten though. Perhaps this was the reason that, Addeena, Squib, Cameron, Rick, Sonny, Cody and even Tannis and Nate had all been awakened in the middle of the night with a very strange dream.

**Sry about the Rick Candy thing. Sort of unexpected, I know. I couldn't find a better match for him. If ya come up with one, submit a review and tell me. If I like it, I'll add it to the next chapter with a message at the top or bottom thanking you personaly. Anyway, hope you liked it, plez R&R.**

**pianoluv**

**_PS- If you've already submitted a review and you thought of a name, submit it on the story 'Love' or 'Stuck in Neutral 2-Reincarnation'. Thanks!_**


	2. Everyone

**Chap. #2- Everyone**

**Summary so far**- _Everybody has been awakened by a strange dream in the middle of the night._

**Nevermore the Raven**- _Thanks for the spellings, if I get anymore tell me ok. Tanks!_

**ChandlerLover**- _I'm glad you like the beginning, I was going for interesting and intriguing. Tanks!_

**Squiby-J**- _Sry about the wait but we went camping for a week. Tanks!_

_Tanks to all my reviewers. You're all a great influence (Especially NTR) LOL. Keep it up!_

Adeena and Nate both sat straight up in their bed breathing hard and in a cold sweat. Her looking rather scared and a little confused. Him looking really scared and a lot confused.

"Adeena, d..did you just have a dream," Nate stuttered to his wife.

"Ya, about Meg and Sebastien, it was weird, they were on this tropical island," she looked over at Nate. He was getting paler by the moment.

"Me too," he whispered, hardly daring to breath.

- - - - -

Squib Furlong was laying awake on the couch of Cody's apartment. He had woken up and heard Cody up too. She couldn't have had the same strange dream as him. Could she? No, it was impossible! Squib liked to believe that even I her dreams, Cody Myers was still as sensible as ever. The dream was to farfetched, only his twisted brain could have come up with that!

Suddenly and tear rolled down his cheek. Squib chuckled, " He was always right and always new exactly what to say. I was so screwed up then, he got me threw it with those stupid analogies of his,".

Many a night, he had lain awake, thinking about his best friend, the first true friend he had ever had, or even let himself have.

- - - - -

"What the hell," Cam said to himself aloud, "no, it can't be, I hardly even knew them, A's didn't hang with B's,".

Cameron White was pacing his bedroom floor trying to figure out the alarming dream he had just had.

Meg? Sebastien? Palm leaves? He was going crazy! After a few soothing breaths, Cam got a glimpse of the picture of Tanis on his night stand. She was so beautiful! Maybe he should call her. No, she'd think he was a nutcase! Cameron was an adult, and adults don't go crying to their girlfriends with bad dreams. But maybe she'd understand, they were in love after all.

He pulledthe ungivenring out of his coat pocket and sat down on the bed, debating with himself weather to call or not. When he'd finally decided not to, the silence was broken by the ring of the telephone.

- - - - -

"Cam? Is that you," Tanis said into the phone. What was she saying? Of course it was him. She'd called his apartment! He answered with a nervous yes. Oh God, he thought she was a freaken nutter! Calling him in the middle of the night! Then again, he didn't sound groggy from sleep or even miffed at the time. "Cam, I just had a really weird dream! Ya know those kids from Cascadia who diedMeg and Sebastien? Well, It was about them! It was a bit freaky I mean, I didn't even know them! I'm really sorry about calling you so late but...," she trailed off, "would you mind if I came over?". He said yes and that he had something to tell her.

In about two minutes they were sitting on the couch together talking over her experience(Cody, Nate & Adeena, Squib, Cam and Tanis all had apartments beside each other on the same floor). "I think I had the same dream," he said uncertainly.

- - - - -

Would he be mad at her? Or would he understand? Since Rick had become the principal of Cascadia, He'd become harder and harder to talk to. Though Sonny didn't usually talk to people, he was the only one who was still at Cascadia, even if it was as the President.

She knocked, and a nervous, wild looking Rick answered the door, "Oh, Sonny! Come on in," he said breathing hard.

"A...are you alright Rick,". He smiled.

"You haven't called me that in a long time," he said

"Well you look terrible. Any way I had a really weird dream. You're the closest person I can come talk to about something like this,".

Rick looked down at his student and former opponent. She really looked worried. Could it be, "Sonny, that dream of yours, it isn't...about Meg and, andSebastien is it?

Sonny Cappaduca's eyes opened wide with utter surprise and nodded yes.

- - - - -

"So we're all agreed", Squib typed into his computer, "We all fly to Hampstead next Tuesday.

"Right!" Nate typed, Adeena sitting beside him.

"Are you sure" the Cascadia twosome asked.

"We have too," Cam confirmed.

"He's right," Tanis typed, "I didn't know two but that dream was too freaky to ignore. I'm getting on that plane weather any of you go or not,".

**_Ok guys, 4get the thing about Rick and Candy, I came up with another idea. Let Candy be erased from your memory! lol. At the moment, Rick is utterly alone! Sry, I'm not that good at putting his really wierd behaviour in writing so if you have any suggestions,I'll take'em! Anyway hope you like it, plez R&R._**

**_pianoluv_**


	3. Girl Talk Boy Talk

**Chap. #3- _Girl Talk/ Boy Talk_**

**_Squiby-J_**- _**I like the part with Rick and Sunny too, just a heads up though, they're not going to get together, if that's what you're hoping. He's her principal (ugh!). LOL**_

**_Nevermore the Raven_**- **_Thanks again for the spellings, keep it up! You remain my most critical reviewer! he! Oh ya, and I will explain about Nate too._**

**Summary so far- The whole gang has decided to fly to Hampstead to face the past once and for all.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** Chap. #3- Girl Talk/Boy Talk**- - - - - - -

"Squib! Come on," Cody said to the bathroom door, " You spend more time in there than I do! Besides, this was your idea and we are going to miss the plane!".

"What? I'm ready," he said stepping out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go andsmiling smugly, "let's get going slow poke!".

- - - -

"And where have you two been?" Nate asked, his lisp now unusually present with the stress of the time and situation.

Cam smirked, "Squib finishing up the moose bottle no doubt,". Squib gave him a dirty look and put the keys in the ignition of the car. It was a promotional vehicle, the 15/Love logo on the side ( two tennis rackets put together to look like a heart and '15/Love' spelled out in minnie tennis balls on the net part of the picture). Rick and Sunny were meeting them at the nearest airport. From there, Hampstead was only hours away.

- - - -

"There you are!" Sunny said in her usual exasperated tone.

"Wow, Sunny! You've changed in a year!" Adena remarked impressed by the young tennis player. Her twelve your old figure had changed to a striking hour-glass shape, giving her a more womanish look, fitting the temper that was far beyond her years.

"I can still kick anyone of your assess any day of the week," she said smiling smugly at her old opponents.

"She's probably right," Rick laughed, " Her swing is faster that a cheetah with a bee sting!". Adena and Cody exchanged looks. Same old Rick!

Nate looked at Tanis and she looked back, "Um, we were just wondering," Tanis said cautiously, "Why are _we_ getting these dreams?".

"Ya, we didn't even know these two. They died before our time at Cascadia," Nate finished.

"I've been thinking about that, It could be because of your ties to all of us. I mean, we are in love," Adena blushed slightly, "plus you were the first new things to come into our lives and maybe your ties to the rest of us could me ties to Megs and Sab,". A couple years ago, anyone of them probably would have said something to the fact that 'she had been thinking' because of her ditsy nature, but now, perhaps because of her new profession and education, Adena Styles' opinion was much more respected.

- - - -

They all sat beside each other in the row of eight seats in the middle column of upper class.

"Please fasten your seat belts. We will be departing for Hampstead momentarily," the stewardesses said over the load speaker.

All buckled safely in their seats, the gang each took the hand of the person next to them while the plane lifted off. Adena and Squib sat together in the middle holding tighter to each other than anybody. The two had miraculously managed to avoid getting on a plane since the death of their best friends. This was obviously the hardest for them out of everybody.

After a while they let go. All deciding that it most likely looked a bit foolish for grown men and women to be sitting on a plane with their eyes shut tight, holding each others hands.

Finally, the plane touched down in Hampstead.

"Everyone still in one piece?" Cody asked trying to lighten the mood as the walked out of the terminal. Nobody had talked the whole trip and they were all a bit tense.

Adena answered Cody, "I really think were are now," she said with a relieved air.

"Good!" Sunny said impatiently, "Now will somebody please take me shopping! Since 'President Rick' here hasn't let me off campus long enough to get my drivers licence I still need to car-pool with somebody. Besides, I'm starved!".

"Come on Sunny, let's see if we can find a mall around here and leave these boys to do what boys do best, we'll meet back here around five o-clock," Tanis said leading the girls away.

- - - -

"So guys, tell me what boys do!". Cameron, Rick and Squib looked at their journalist friend with a skeptic look of surprise. "Gimme a brake guys! I married the girlyest girl on the planet and all the time that I don't spend in her company, I spend writing for a nature magazine. I am a sheltered man!".

All laughed at his sorry truth went in search of a bar and a burger.

- - - -

"So, could anyone tell me about Megan and Sebastien?" Nate asked the rest of the table. They were sitting in a restaurant eating burgers (there were no good pubs or clubs open).

"You mean, Adena never talked about it?" Squib asked.

"Well, I got bits and pieces like that it was a plane crash and that her and Megan were best friends, but that's about it. I think it's still a little hard for her so I haven't really pushed the subject. Those tid-bits are from scattered conversations,".

"I know how she feels, Seb and I were best friends. But what do you want to know?". Squib saw the nervous look on Nate's face, "Don't worry, talking is how I got over it in the first place,".

"All right, then tell me the whole story, don't leave anything out. That's one of the reasons I came here in the first place," he answered.

"Okay, this could take a while, so get comfortable," Squib started. Cam and Rick leaned in as well. Not being part of group A, they, like Nate had only heard the main parts of the story. It was one that all three had been dying to hear for a very long time.

- - - -

"Not quite an Arnie's burger, but still a burger," Adena said biting in. Even though she was a physio therapist, Adena still played a bit of tennis, therefor eating very little junk food as a result. The funny thing was that, all though the gang had moved on to different stages in their life, whenever they wanted a burger, no one could quite satisfy the craving like Arney.

Cody laughed, taking a bite of her garden salad. Sometimes the old Adena still shone through, "When is the flight back home scheduled for?".

"Seven-thirty," Sunny answered, "President Rick cannot bare to be away from his precious school for more than a day! It's like his baby!".

"He has done a good job since Bates retired. Nobody can deny that!" Tanis reasoned.

"Has anyone heard what our old president has been up to lately?" Cody asked.

"Owns a tennis thymed restaurant now, 'The Gourmet Tennis Ball'!" Adena answered almost automatically. The three others at the table looked at their friend surprised. They would have thought her least likely of all of themto keep up with the news on Bates!

"What?" she asked seeing her friends faces, "I married his only son remember! Poor Nate though, Bates still treats him like a naughty kid! I found myself acting as peace maker last week when he was over for dinner,". Tannis, Cody and Sunny all nodded in agree meant, they all knew all to wellof the built up resentment Nate had towards his dad, but only Adena knew the reason for it.

After a long silence, Tanis spoke up, "So where do ya think Megan would be in life right now if she were still alive?". Tanis had been told the whole story by Bates before coming to Cascadia because of the fact that she was going to be Adena's room-mate and basically replacing Megan's place at the academy.

"Dating if not married to Sebastien, she always liked him," Adena chuckled.

"What about career wise?" Cody asked.

Without even stopping to think it over, Adena answered immediately. "Megan would be the number one Woman's World Champion Tennis star!".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_To my reviewers_**- **_Yes I know this is not that great of a chapter, but it's sort of a connecter. It will lead you into the rest of the story plus tie up a few loose ends that you were wondering about. Thank-you soooooooooo much to all my reviewers keep it up! Sorry about the long wait but like I've said before, ideas come in spits and spurts, I can't help the way I think!_**

**_HEY GUYS! I'VE GOT A CHALLENGE FOR YOU! I NEED A QUIRCKY GIRL'S NAME.SHE'S GOING TO BE FOR RICK! I WAS THINKING ABOUT 'PIPER'. IF YOU LIKE THIS ONE, TELL ME! IF YOU DON'T, GIVE ME AN IDEA! IF THERE IS A NAME I LIKE, I'LL USE IT AND THANK YOU PERSONALY AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER! GOOD LUCK!_**

**_pianoluv_**

**_PS- Nevermore The Raven, could you give me a hand? I can't remember Megan's last name. I'll fill it in if you tell me. Thanks!_**


	4. Something is Wrong!

**_Hey everyone! Here it is! The next chpter of AOAI! Enjoy and plez R&R!_**

Chap. # 5- Something is Wrong!

Despite the male ego, after Squib had finished the story, all of them were a little teary eyed and who could blame them! Nate especially grieved, not only for the two unfortunate tennis players but for their family and friends. As he looked across the table at Squib he reliesed how hard this trip must have been for both him and Adena! Meg and Seb had been their best friends and even though both had regained control of their lives, the memory was still there and always would be.

Rick and Cam were unusually silent. They, not having known the Whole story, were shocked by the immense loss that Cascadia and everyone in it had suffered when the two shining stars had suddenly gone out. Not only were they among the best students that the school had ever been home to, but also among the best people in general that it had ever housed.

"So Bates is really that hard on him, huh?" Tannis asked as the girls waited for the guys to get to the airport.

"Ya, when Nate was a kid, his dad just sort of faded out when he and his Mom moved out. Nate tried everything to get Bates to pay attention, but after awhile, Charles wouldn't even hug him," Adena replied sadly. "We all saw the full out war between them at school but Nate says that he just wanted to be around his dad weather it was in detention or at home,".

"It seems like a something out of a book," Cody said.

"I know how he feels. It's hard to have somebody well within your sight but just out of reach," Sunny said. Everyone look at her. The young blond was never sympathetic, not outwardly at least.

"How would you would you know that?" an unsure, male voiced asked.

All the girls looked up, surprised to see Nate standing in front of them. Sunny, coming out of the shock first, replied in an uncharacteristically kind tone, "You think your parents are busy? Try living with two owners of two multi-million dollar companies! How do you think I learned to yell so loud?"

Nate smiled shyly as he and Adena walked towards the luggage rack. "You don't mind me telling them do you?" she asked warily.

"No, along time ago I would have, but I know now that I can trust them. They are our friends after all; I just hope they realize how lucky they are to have Bates supporting them through everything like he does. He won't even look me in the eye," Nate said sadly.

"At least you lived with both your parent for more than five years," Nate said to Sunny on the plane.

"The only time I ever saw them was on the off chance that we ran into each other at night on a bathroom run! They dropped me off in the nursery slash dungeon with Mary Poppins from hell the moment I stopped nursing then went to a party to celebrate! Besides, the house was so big that I probably couldn't have found them if I tried!"

Nate laughed, "You're making me feel a lot better about my parental issues!"

"So, how ya holding up?" Adena asked Squib.

"Not bad. Just reminiscing a bit I guess, You?" he relpied.

"Same. I was just remembering how much I miss her. Megan I mean. Sebastien too. I guess I sort of started pushing them into the back of my mind,".

"I know what you mean. Hey Adena?"

"Ya?"

"Do you think maybe that this whole thing was just sumthing our brains concocted to keep their memory alive?" Squib asked.

"You could be right. I think all of us began putting them on the back burner until that time of year when we all go to the old cemetery, then forgot them again until next year," Squib said.

"That's a really good theory. Maybe 'they' wanted this year to be different. Today's that day you know," Adena confirmed.

"Oh ya! That's right! I'd totally forgotten. Funny how things turn out isn't it?".

Rick looked over and saw how the old gang had already regained the tightness that once was. The same empty feeling that had been all to present in the old days came back. That feeling of such complete loneliness that he didn't even hear the words spoken around him anymore. Colour had vanished from the seen around him and everything was bleak and grey. No life, no friends, just a pen and clip-board. Sure, he'd had his gang at Cascadia, but they were never really his 'friends'. When they first arrived at Cascadia, he was just the first one to suck them in. Nobody cared about Rick. He was just the nerd. The teachers pet. Not one person had noticed that when the 'stars' had left school, he had risen to become the best person in group 'A'. Nobody cared that beside Sunny, he was the best!

"I need to go to the bathroom," he said. None turned their head. The stars didn't even notice him walking away.

Rick lay curled in a ball in the corner of the tiny, plane bathroom. Tears streaked his face. "I should have stayed at Cascadia where I belong," he said pathetically, "How could I have thought that things would be different now. Just because we're adults doesn't mean anything's changed. I'm so stupid!" he said kicking the wall.

Suddenly he caught a glimpse of something silver. It was a razor blade that someone had left behind. Could he do it? Could Rick Geddes end this terrible pain all now? What was the point of even being here anyway? Nobody had even noticed when he'd left. What was the point?

Cascadia! That was why he lived. To give to the next generation what Bates had given to him. Hope. Hope that someday, somehow, his day would come. Sighing happily, President Geddes sat up and washed his face. Who cared what the stars thought. Thinking back, they had relied on him a lot and they'd been there for him when Cassidy had been killed in that car accident. Maybe life wasn't so terrible after all.

"What's happening?" Adena said turning pale.

"Just the plane making noise," Nate replied trying to comfort her but instead making them all nervous.

The plane had jolted forward, bringing everyone with it. Luckily, they had all had their seatbelts on but the panic could not be so contained. Everyone was anxious and the feeling was only intensified when the stewardess came out at the exact moment that the air masks dropped down to give instructions as to their use. (Despite the situation, Rick couldn't help noticing her long, wavy locks of red hair and her stunning green eyes).

"Don't worry everyone," She assured them, "it's just a strong air current."

Unfortunately, the gang's nerves weren't calmed much for when the young stewardess returned to her cabin in front of them they could hear the conversation distinctly.

"What did the captain say?" the redhead asked her co-worker.

She was pale and her voice shaky when she replied, "It's not and air current. Something is WRONG!"

**_LOL Jordy, I'd actually finished this chap when i posted the note before. And a note to everyone, I will be deleteing the 'dear reader' in a matter of days so if you want comments, do it now._**

**Ok, I'm reeeeeeeeely sry it took so long but life is like that sometimes. Oh, and if you don't know who Cassidy is, I guess you haven't gotten that far in the show yet. IF you do know her, then I'm sry I killed her off but I needed to answer that question before I went on. Personally, I LOVE the Rick/Cassidy situation but it was still season two when I started this fanfic. LOL, bye! Plez R&R! (Oh ya, I know the emo rick thing was sortta out there, but it goes with the story, scout's honor!)**

**Pianoluv**

**_HINT: Poppy is a redhead._**


	5. Realization in a Row Boat

_Hey guys!! Wuz Up? I'm very sorry but please just R&R! _

**Relization in a Row Boat**

"Squib!!! Squib!!!! Where are you?!" Cody called out desperately.

"Cody!" cried a desperate Squib, before his voice was lost in the storm.

OooOooOooOooO

"Nate? Cody? Anybody?" Adeena sputtered.

"Adeena! I'm here honey! If anyone can hear me, I found a life boat! Swim toward my voice!" Nate yelled. Cam, Tannis, Cody, Sunny, Rick and the red-headed stewardess all swam for their lives and about a half hour later, they were relatively safe in the tiny life boat.

OooOooOooOooO

"Where's Squib!" Cody asked, finally able to see her wet companions. He was the only one not present.

"Cody," Adeena said despairingly, "We couldn't find him,"

"What do mean?" Cody asked, her voice beginning to quiver.

"Cody," Nate continued, "hardly anything is still above the water. Even the plane is almost under. If Squib isn't with us…well,"

"Look," the stewardess said, her voice steady and strong, "I don't know you so I'm not afraid to give it to you strait. If this Squib of yours isn't with us, then he's probably dead. I was the last one off that plane, I watched almost everyone on it drown so I know that we are almost positively the only survivors,"

"No. No! NO!" Cody screamed, shaking her head in denial. It couldn't be! Squib could not be gone! He just couldn't!

OooOooOooOooO

"What's your name?" Rick asked. It had suddenly occurred to him that nobody had asked.

"Poppy. Yours ?"

"President Rick Geddes"

"President ?" she asked, her red hair swaying to one side.

Rick chuckled a little, "Sorry. It's habit. I'm the principal of Cascadia Tennis academy."

"You're kidding! Do you know Nate Bates? He was your predecessor's son," Poppy asked.

"Hey Red," Sonny said, "He's sitting right beside you,"

Poppy turned to Nate, "Wow, I didn't know! Your articles are what get me up in the morning!"

Nate laughed, "Soggy journalists are unrecognizable. Thanks for the complement though. It's nice to know somebody reads my stuff,"

"Baby what are you talking about?" Adeena asked. She was lying in his arms for warmth, "Everyone reads your stuff!"

"Tell that to my dad," he replied.

This comment produced a silence. Then Rick broke it, "Where are we?" he asked.

"The last coordinates showed somewhere near...wait...damn! Shelly checked that one. Sorry guys. I don't know. Besides, we were blown about thirty kilometers off course. It's anyone's guess,"

"Did anyone pack some water," Cam said, speaking up for the first time.

"There should be ten in the bottom of this raft," Poppy said, producing some bottles from a compartment nobody had noticed, "Save it though,"

"Yeh," Tannis agreed, "Only take a drink if your lips are cracking," she said, stopping Sonny just in time.

OooOooOooOooO

Luckily, Nate had brought his water-proof watch so they at least knew that they had been at sea about seven hours. After the storm, the sun had come out on full blast and everyone had been turning a bit red, but now, it was going down and the temperature was dropping fast.

"We need to stay warm," Tannis said. Everyone agreed and immediately, Nate and Adeena curled up again, then Cam and Tannis did the same thing. Sunny, for once thinking of someone other than herself, went to put her arms around Cody, who had been silently weeping all day. And then there were only Rick and Poppy.

OooOooOooO

Poppy pulled her legs in toward her chest. Just as Rick was about to do the same, he realized that there was really no other choice, (and he couldn't say he was greatly disappointed).

Rick moved closer to Poppy and pulled her into his chest. Her skin was freezing but Rick couldn't help notice how soft it was. He laid his cheek on her hair and felt how smooth it was.

To his surprise, Poppy snuggled in closer. Rick tried desperately to tell him self that it was just survival but… it just didn't feel that way. Their cold bodies molded together to make one tight, warm ball. Rick felt good. Since Cassidy's death, he hadn't been this close to a girl. Then flashes of Cassidy came back. They had married the year after they graduated Cascadia. True, the couple had been young, but love such as theirs was hard to find.

Rick remembered seeing her mangled body in the hospital bed. Both her a Jessie had been in the car. Jessie had been driving Cassidy to the airport to go see her mom in France. Jessie had been killed instantly, but Cassidy, she had stayed in a coma for over six months. Then Rick had had to make the hardest decision of his life. Taking her off of life-support had been unbearable. Rick had lain beside Cassidy the whole time, felt her breathing stop, then her heart rate come to halt. He had even felt her body go cold. Rick had cried for weeks afterward. The gang was been there for him and for that he was eternally grateful, but nothing could dull the pain like time, and no one could make that go faster but God.

Suddenly Poppy moved, bringing Rick out of his morbid memories. The moon had come out by now and its light framed her beautiful face like a hallow.

Beautiful? Rick hadn't used that adjective on anybody for a very long time. Rick would never have believed that he could feel this way again, but it was true, he was falling in love with this girl. No doubt about it!

OooOooOooOooO

His embrace was warm and Poppy welcomed it without a speck of disdain. Truth be told, she thought he was sort of cute. On the plane, she had heard him telling the younger blond something about a flea compared to other bugs. Sure he was quirky, but so was she.

Suddenly everyone began to lie down and Rick led her into the same position. The way they had been sitting made it so they were facing each other. Since there was very little room, that was how it was going to stay.

They're bodies were so close she could feel his heart beat, and if she wasn't mistaken his heart rate quickened as she sighed. Poppy could feel his breath on her neck and tiny goose bumps formed on her skin that had nothing to do with the cold.

Never ever had she been this close to a man before and quite honestly, she liked it. Poppy felt an emotion well up inside her. It was a want so deep that it couldn't be explained.

It happened in an instant. One moment she was looking into his eyes and the next, their lips touched in kiss. This passion was alien to her but it seemed to come natural. Was this love? Immediately she knew the answer to that question. Yes.

OooOooOooOooO

Rick couldn't help it! She was right there, her lips as red as her name and…and it just happened. He kissed her and he could fell her kissing back. Rick couldn't believe they were doing this so close to everyone else but some how, it just felt right. Even if the others did notice, they didn't say word. It was just a kiss, but nothing could have felt more real to him. All at once, Rick knew that this was the woman who would be the subject of his love for the rest of his life. He could tell her feelings were the same, her passion the same, her love… the same.

OooOooOooOooO

**_Ok, how was that? A little short, I know but, this just seemed like a good chapter ending to me. I also know it's been a while but maybe now that I've written this chapter it will pave the pathway to more!!?? Hope you like it and Happy Holidays!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Love ya_**

**_Pianoluv_**

**_PS- I know love at first sight is a little cliché, but you should now be now that I LOVE clichéd romance!!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!_**


	6. Survival

**_This chapter may seem somewhat void of a lot of dialogue it is mostly another connector chapter. It will get juicier, don't you worry._**

**Survival**

The salty waves smashed against his face and his lips were cracked with thirst, but it didn't matter. It was as much as he could do to hold onto the drift wood that kept him afloat. Come to think of it, what was the point of that even? What was he putting himself through such agony for?

All at once, Squib Furlong gave up. He let go of the splintering beckon of hope and slipped beneath the waters of the ocean. He decided that his last thought would be of her before he died. Every detail of Cody flashed through his brain as his sank below the surface of the water.

OooOooOooOooO

As Nate opened his eyes, he noticed that the sun had come up and was already high up in the sky. It took a moment, but he also saw the seagulls that had begun to fly overhead. This thought took him to a sudden realization. Seagulls meant land, and land meant could mean food!!!

"Adeena! Honey, wake up! I think we're close to land!!"

The curly haired girl had been groggy but this statement had snapped her to attention, "Land? Where?" she asked, sitting up so fast her head hurt.

Her words had woken everyone up and now they were all talking at once.

"What do you mean land?" Cam and Tannis said together.

"How do you know?" Sunny asked disbelievingly.

"What's with all the bugs?" Poppy said swatting a mosquito.

Ricks' eyes got big "Bugs mean land right?"

OooOooOooOooO

Behind all this commotion, Cody sat upright and motionless. Contrary to what the others had thought, she'd been listening to every conversation and knew what was happening. There was one thought that separated her from them though, _Squib_. Somehow, she just could picture him dead. He was always the strongest of them all, always the one who came through in the end.

Cody had tried and tried hopelessly to figure out a way for him to still be alive but it was no use. This girl, _Poppy_, seemed to have been the last off that plane and the sight of the monstrous thing bubbling to the oceans bottom was hard factor to rule out. Cody's heart wouldn't let him go, but everything else was telling her to do just that.

This was why the young woman sat silent. Though her face remained vacant of expression or emotion, there was an inner battle raging within. One voice kept saying, "Honey he's dead. You have to move on!" but another was also very persistent, "Don't give up! He's out there and you know it!"

OooOooOooOooO

"There it is! I see it!" Rick said. If he'd had anything to eat or drink in the recent past, that near whisper would have been a shout. Like everyone, Rick was both thirsty and hungry to an extreme account. The water bottles had run out two days ago and there never had been any food. Only the watch told them they had been on the ocean for nearly a week. It seemed like so much more though and the sight of this large expanse of beach was a beautiful sight.

Everyone tried to paddle a bit with their hands but gave up after a bit and let the waves wash them ashore. As the little boat beached itself, they all filed out one after the other. Almost immediately, Cameron spotted the coconuts that dotted the sand all over.

It seemed that Poppy had the most strength out of all of them so she set to work breaking them on a rock on the edge of the huge expanse of jungle. In turn, every one lay on their backs and waited for her to pour the liquid into their mouth. Contrary to what they all had thought, the substance inside was actually a sort of translucent water with a very sweet taste.

OooOooOooOooO

Her fingers shook as she attempted to pour the coconut milk into her own mouth. It was no use, hardly a drop made it. Poppy's eyes began to swim and she flopped to the ground, nearly unconscious.

Suddenly, Rick was at her side. He picked up the fallen seed and poured some of the liquid into her dry mouth. Though she had started off the least needy, Poppy had become the most needy of it. It took a few more coconuts to revive her.

By the time Poppy was sitting up again, Rick was nearly in tears and was giving apology after apology for forgetting about her. Everyone else followed suit, minus the tears but she insisted it was okay and there was no resentment in any direction.

OooOooOooOooO

Cody had decided to make herself useful and was scraping the white rind off the side of the broken coconuts. They all ate it willingly and finally ended up in a circle in the middle of the beach. This was no camping trip and plans needed to be made.

"I guess we should make a fire," Cameron said.

"And get some food," Nate returned.

Poppy looked around to see if anyone else was going to say more, then, "From what _Survivor_ and _Surivoman_ has taught me, we should make a shelter too,"

Once these tasked were established, delegation was the next thing. Poppy excluded, they were at a bit of a loss. When they were together, Squib had been the leader. He'd organized things without even thinking. Even Rick, who led a whole school, found himself lost.

Poppy went into action. She gave out duties and separated people into groups to make the work easier. It would have taken an idiot not to see the obvious romantic connection between some of them. Poppy decided immediately that they would make the best pares.

Cody and Sunny were to start the fire, her and Rick find some food, and the rest would work on a makeshift shelter. She'd surprised herself. Never before had Poppy emerged a leader, yet it seemed to be coming natural! It was as if something deep inside had clicked in and a new ability was showing itself.

OooOooOooOooO

It seemed the universe had something more planned. As his head went under, Squibs' feet touched sand and a wave pushed him ashore. Food nor fresh water had touched his lips in two days and it took a long time to gather enough energy to crawl completely out of the ocean.

Squib fell limp on the sand. His energy was gone and his consciousness was not far behind. He didn't notice the half-full water bottle (with Cody's cherry lipstick on the rim) that lay beside him. He didn't even see the group of people that were quickly making there way toward his collapsed figure in the sand.

OooOooOooOooO

**_Hey everyone! What do ya think? I like the Squib-didn't-die-but-he's-not-alone teaser. LOL, I fooled ya, I fooled ya!! lol, Hope you like this long awaited chapter. It you haven't already, check out my Rick oneshot call "Rick Geddes on Court 'F'". I've gotten so few reviews on that one I personally think it's pretty good. Anyway, tanks for reading this chapter and I'll ttyl! Bye:)_**

_**Love ya**_

_**pianoluv**_


	7. Unknown Territory

_**Please R & R. This one is full of things that you have to pay attention to the details. I know I'm slow in updating but hey, I think it's pretty good.**_

**Unknown Territory **

"Okay, I am so going to scream if I have anymore coconut milk!" Sunny said, throwing down the oversized seed.

"I agree but what do you suggest we do curly?" Adena said, her sarcastic tone ringing clear.

Adena's comment produced a silence. Then, as always, Poppy broke it, "We could go into the jungle?" Everyone looked at her as if she had just suggested starting world war 3, "What? Come on guys. Face it, we are more than likely going to be here for a while and we can not stay on this beach the whole time!"

"You know she's right," Rick said, moving closer to Poppy.

Cody looked up, "We should split into two groups. One looks for water, the other stays here and works more on the shelter," The grieving red-head had spoken so little the entire time they'd been here and it was a surprise to hear her practical voice again.

"We'll go," Poppy and Rick said in unison.

OooOooOooOooO

Though Rick and Poppy had decided immediately, the others took a little bit longer. They all set off on their own for a bit to debate on the venture.

"Nate, come on, I want to go," Adeena pleaded. Unfortunately, the young journalist was adamant.

"I don't want to risk you getting eaten by some wild animal or something. I almost lost you when the plane went down, I just can't do that again!"

She wanted to tell him that she felt the same way, to remind him of the danger to his own life. She wanted to yell at him for telling her what to do, but she didn't. As he talked, Adeena could hear the desperate plea in her beloved husbands' voice. She could even see a pained tear that Nate was trying hard to hold captive.

Holding her head high, Adeena Styles did something very rare for her; she gave in, "Alright. I will stay, but you have to promise me that you will not die out there," The tiny, defining smile that Nate loved appeared in the corner of Adeenas' mouth, "If you die, I'll kill you,"

Nate agreed, chuckling a little. How he loved her. Looking around to make sure they were alone, Nate kissed his wife with intention that she didn't fight.

OooOooOooOooO

"What do you think? Cameron asked Tannis. They were on the far side of the beach where no one could see them. "I'll go wherever you go,"

Tannis smiled at him. They really were perfect for each other. Nobody she had ever been with ever would have go so far for her. Cameron knew that she needed that devotion. She would never accept a man without it.

"I think we should stay. It will be good to have a few people stay at camp and I don't want to us to split up,"

Cameron smiled back. Even though he always went with her word, her opinion usually matched his own.

OooOooOooOooO

She was going. She knew deep in her heart that he was alive and Cody wouldn't stop until she found him.

OooOooOooOooO

It was decided. Nate, Cody, Poppy and Rick would be going into the jungle. Sunny, Cameron, Tannis and Adena would stay on the beach and work on a better shelter as the current one seemed to fall down frequently and painfully.

The jungle group would be departing early the next morning and so they decided that goodbyes should be said that night. As the whole group sat around the fire, nobody said anything. They tried not to think of the fact that this could very well be the last time they'd ever see each other. Finally, Poppy broke the silence

"So who are you guys anyway?" she asked. It suddenly struck them that nobody had really talked about themselves much. It had just been survival and nothing else.

Nate spoke up first. "Well, I'm Nate Bates and am a nature journalist. I am married the most beautiful tennis player slash doctor in Cascadia and I have a dad who…o-owns a restaurant," Everyone knew he had been about to say something else but they didn't push the matter.

Adena was next in line, "I am Adena Styles-Bates. I am our team, 15 Love's, physician and I still play tennis on the side. I married the most talented journalist in Montreal." Adena was beaming, discreetly covering her husband's pain.

Next came Sunny, "My name is Sunny Capaduca and I am the best tennis player out of all of them here. I am also the youngest person here and currently single," As always, the young woman had a superior air. Secretly, they all knew that this was the source of her swing. Sunny's confidence had carried her all the way to the top.

"I am Tannis McTaggert and you better not forget it. Beside Sunny, I have the biggest temper here," Tannis's features softened a bit, "I am in love with Cameron and am a member of the 15 Love team,"

Cameron laughed, "Though I, Cameron White, do not have the same temper as my counterpart here," he pointed to Tannis, "I am also a proud member of the 15/Love team."

The ring came round to Poppy, "Okay then well… I am Poppy Cornack. I have been a stewardess for five years. I have one Mom, one Dad, six brothers and six sisters. Each and every one of these people is and artist and I am on my way. In the past, I have had 46 and a half kisses 3 point six one three boyfriends and no S-E-X." laughing they turned to Rick.

"If I must" he said with a pompous sigh, "I am Rick Geddes, President of Cascadia Tennis Academy. I married when I nineteen years old and became a widower when I was twenty-two. Running the academy has taken of my life and I have become a happy work alcoholic,"

Though Rick's story was slightly sad everyone laughed with him. They all stopped abruptly when they realized Cody was next.

There were tears running down her cheeks as she spoke, "I am Cody Myers. I am in love with Gary Squib Furlong. I love photography and I love Squib. I know he is out in the jungle somewhere and intend to find him." She was trembling and sobbing at the same time.

Adeena came and hugged her and everyone else followed, including Poppy. It was then that the dire situation began to fully sink in. They had already lost one of their group and all at once, they could not help wondering; what would tomorrow bring?

OooOooOooOooOooO

**_Hope u like this. We are really getting into the storyline now. Please review….or else, lol just kidding (maybe) :P PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!_**


End file.
